


and on a wednesday, in a cafe, i watched it begin again

by farfarawayinthelandof



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lukanette, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, adrien please forgive me, adrien salt i’m sorry, i still love adrien, miraculous lb - Freeform, pretty good song, red is her best album, taylor swift begin again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawayinthelandof/pseuds/farfarawayinthelandof
Summary: Luka introduces Marinette to his friends. Lukanette oneshot/songfic (Begin Again by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 52





	and on a wednesday, in a cafe, i watched it begin again

_Take a deep breath in the mirror. He didn’t like it when I wore high heels but I do._

Marinette looked in her mirror closely inspecting her outfit for any minor imperfections. She was wearing a pink sundress and black flats, with her hair down, curls cascading around the frame of her porcelain face. She was going to meet Luka at a cafe with all of his friends. She was going to begin again, and start to forgot all of the pain Lila had caused.

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on. He always said he didn’t get this song, but I do._

Marinette left her apartment after saying a quick goodbye to her parents who were in the bakery, working. She walked out the door and put on her headphones. She saw the song Jagged Stone had written for her, or rather _Ladybug._

_Walked in expecting you’d be late, but you got here early and you stand and wait. I walk to you._

When Marinette entered the cafe, she saw Luka, waiting with Aurore, Mirelle, and Wayhem. Luka waved to Marinette when he looked up at her. Marinette cautiously made her way over to Luka and gave him a small smile.

_You pulled my chair you and helped me in, and you don’t know how nice that is, but I do._

Luka smiled back, and pulled Marinette’s chair out. She blushed, and sat down next to him. Luka introduced her to Mirelle and Wayhem, who were very happy to properly meet her. Marinette felt good about herself.

_And you throw your head back laughing, like a little kid. I think it’s strange that you think I’m funny, cause he never did._

The conversation held between the five teens was about superheroes, and Marinette said something that made the four others light up with laughter. She thought about the few times where she had hung out with Adrien, her old crush, and remembered how awkward it was. But this, this was natural.

_I’ve been spending the last eight months thinking all love her does is break_

Marinette remembered Adrien telling her to go on the high road together, and not to bother Lila. How the liar’s feelings mattered more than her own.

_and burn_

Marinette remembered when Adrien wouldn’t stand up for her when Alya and Nino yelled to her during class about not liking Lila. About bullying the liar. And Adrien watched and did nothing.

_and end._

Marinette remembered when she had realized her crush on Adrien was fading. And she didn’t care. She also remembered when she ran into Luka, who invited her here, to the cafe. How he gave her real butterflies, how he made her heart whole again.

_But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again._

Marinette looked at her new friends and smiled. She felt wanted, and in the first time in months, loved by her peers..


End file.
